I. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for arranging semiconductor pellets and more particularly to an apparatus and method for arranging groups of previously divided pellets in the matrix form at a prescribed distance.
II. Description of the Prior Art:
When a plurality of semiconductor pellets are mounted, for example, on a stem or wiring substrate in the manufacture of a semiconductor device, it is demanded to develop a reasonable method and apparatus for previously placing a plurality of the pellets on the specified spots of the stem or wiring substrate and fixing the pellets thereon all at once.
The known method of arranging semiconductor pellets in the above-mentioned manner uses a tape which is thermally expandable and on one side of which an adhesive layer is deposited. A semiconductor wafer is placed on the adhesive layer. The semiconductor wafer on the tape is cut up into a plurality of pellets by a dicing machine. The adhesive tape is thermally expanded to thereby separate the pellets from each other at a prescribed distance.
However, the conventional method of arranging semiconductor pellets is accompanied with the drawbacks that the adhesive tape is not uniformly extended in all directions, presenting difficulties in effecting the precise arrangement of semiconductor pellets. Consequently when the semiconductor pellets separated on the adhesive tape are fixed to the surface of a stem or wiring substrate just as separated, then the displacement of the pellets from the prescribed position often arises.